


Love Lost in Time and Space!

by jack_bro



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All Consentual, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi, NSFW, Passive-aggression, Possible Character Death, aiming for good plot, fight me, im a softy, oh my lord the salt, platonic, probably only to have them revived, romantic, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_bro/pseuds/jack_bro
Summary: Sherlock and Doctor Who (and maybe Torchwood) crossover. Lots of exploration in different relationships.





	1. The beginning

Love had never been something Sherlock though he would have to endure. Not a sexual love, a deep, burning love that encased his heart and distracted him at the worst possible moments. And he now knew what pain was not the best form of torture, nor was psychological torture the best form, but this. This drove him to the brink of insanity and back, it made him feel so human. It was disgusting and he couldn’t stop it. And he loved it.  
John was certain that he was ill. He and Mrs. Hudson had even staged what Sherlock could only assume was meant to be an intervention, since Mrs. Hudson (bless her heart) was foolish enough to believe, and relate this belief to John, that he was, once again, using heroine. Despite their efforts to the contrary.  
If the cause of his behavior was anything other than love, Sherlock would have taken no greater pleasure than in showing John what a total idiot he was for believing Mrs. Hudson’s theory and why. But this was something that Sherlock could never admit to, at least not out loud. Though he had shared his life’s work, his pride and joy, even his very flat with John, this secret had become something like a treasure to him, and he wasn’t ready to give it up. He didn’t even mind keeping this to himself. Because all day, every day, through his various compositions new to the past couple of blissful weeks and through the trials of a particularly mundane crop of crimes, there was only one thought truly occupying his mind, and it was that of his Doctor…. His beautiful, wonderful, impossibly genius, Doctor…


	2. When It All Began

-Exactly one month earlier-  
On this particular calm evening the traffic outside was quiet, the street lamps lit the street below in a soft golden light and everything was warm and calm and right with the world. No cases, so sirens, only blissful silence. It was driving Sherlock up the wall. Lucky for John, Mrs. Hudson, and any other neighbors nearby, Mrs. Hudson had confiscated his pistol after the fifth time she had replaced the wallpaper.  
Sherlock sighed, but refused to remark aloud on how bored he was. The last time that had happened, Mrs. Hudson had insisted that he needed a hobby, and had dragged him downstairs to do scrapbooking for an hour and a half. Scrapbooking! By the time they were finished, Sherlock was even more bored than when he had started and marveled at the dullness of other people’s lives. Which depressed and bored him more than ever. How could people be so mundane and utterly boring and be the same species that set up the grant schemes that kept him entertained? For once Sherlock admitted to himself he didn’t know and shuddered at the thought.   
From outside, the whine of a car engine sounded. Sherlock groaned. Idiots. Can’t even take care of an automobile. They’ve been around long enough.  
“Do you hear that?” John asked, looking up from the newspaper.  
“Yes it’s an idiot trying to start a broken car, if this is the most entertaining thing that happens today I’m finding my gun and the skull.” Sherlock replied in a snapping tone, slamming the door closed after him. As he stepped outside the sight that met his eyes baffled him and stopped him in his tracks. It wasn’t a car, it was a man in a long tan coat, kicking the side of a old blue police box. The man was also seeming to apologize to the box with every blow as well as loudly asking it to ‘work’. Perhaps this is just someone with a problem. I should pretend I didn’t see anything and go back in the flat and put a head in John’s bed. Yes thats a good idea. Sherlock started quietly backing away back towards the flat when the man’s voice called out.  
“Oh! Excuse me! Do you happen to have a wrench on hand?”   
“Ah, yes I do…”  
“Could I borrow it for half a tick, love?”  
“I-” Sherlock cleared his throat “Sure. Can I ask why you need one for an old police box?” The man laughed.   
“Do you want to see inside?” The man chuckled, surprisingly it wasn’t an ominous laugh. It was light and bubbly and pure.  
Sherlock hesitated, the last time someone invited him into a box he spent two weeks in Egypt. But his curiosity and his boredom was a dangerous combination. He followed the strange man into the box…  
...And nearly lost the coffee he had drank before going out.  
“It… It…”  
“It’s bigger on the inside?” The man suggested.  
“What? No. What an openly obvious thing to say. What I WAS about to say is that it’s smaller on the outside, as well as defying all possible rules of space.”  
The man looked confused. “And so…?”  
Sherlock smirked.  
“It’s obviously a cheap parlour trick. So, come now. How’d you do it? Where’re the mirrors?”   
The man sighed and combed his fingers through his tangled hair. It wasn’t an improvement, though Sherlock found it better on him that his more tame style.  
“Ah, I see. I’ve never actually had this problem, most people just go along with it.”  
Sherlock scoffed. “I’m not most people. In fact, many say that I’m not people at all.”  
The man continued to smile, and began to circle Sherlock slowly. “Would you like to see something fun?”  
Sherlock tilted his head. He was intrigued.  
“I’ve seen things many men couldn’t even dream of. Shall I show you?”  
Sherlock too smiled, for the first time. “I’ve done things that ordinary men have never done. Why not?”  
The man smiled and held out his hand.  
“I’m the Doctor. You are?”  
Sherlock took his hand. “Sherlock.”   
The Doctor’s mouth fell open “THE Sherlock???”  
“I’m quite sure my mother was the only woman mad enough to name her children Sherlock and Mycroft.”  
Sherlock wasn’t quite sure what was happening but the Doctor’s grip on his hand tightened and he pulled him deeper into the box. He couldn’t comprehend it, there really was more space on the inside, no mirrors, holograms or tricks. How could it be that there was more space on the inside?   
“Oh yes I almost forgot!” The Doctor smiled at Sherlock “Do you have that wrench?”  
He did not, having been showed this tremendous revelation he could barely remember where it was (this of course was an overstatement, he could always remember exactly where his tools were and the exact position he left them in). “No I- I have it inside, here.” He turned, looking up and marveling at the enormous space above him.  
The Doctor, rather than waiting for him to lead the way out of the strange box, tugged Sherlock back into London again, in front of 221B.  
“Wait… I just thought of something. Is JOHN in there? You know, John Watson? That funny chap?”  
Sherlock froze, but the Doctor continued to tug him by the hand towards the front door.  
Without further ado, the Doctor flung open the front door. “Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock is home and he’s brought a friend. Dr. Watson? Are you in here?”  
John came running downstairs, followed closely by Mrs. Hudson.  
John was clutching something behind his back in a manner suspiciously alluding to the presence of a gun.  
“John?” The Doctor exclaimed, finally releasing Sherlock and circling John very quickly.  
“My, you’re not as fat as I thought. Also, what happened to the moustache??”  
John turned to Sherlock with a smug expression. “See? It’s sophisticated.”  
Sherlock smirked. “It looks like you glued a dead caterpillar to your lip.”  
John scowled at Sherlock, and turned his gaze back to the Doctor, who was looking at Sherlock. “And he’s smart, too!”  
John smiled. “I like this one.”  
The doctor looked as if he was having some internal struggle of containing his joy of being complimented by the famous Dr. Watson.  
“I, erm, we, Sherlock is going on a trip with me, and, um… wrench.” He paused for a bit, seeming to collect his scattered thoughts. “Ah, here we go. Yes, your companion is going to accompany me to the furthest reaches of the universe and in order to do so, we require a wrench for my box.”  
John and Mrs. Hudson cocked their heads simultaneously.  
“I must say, Sherlock, you do keep strange company,” Mrs. Hudson shook her head.  
“You realize you sound downright looney right?” John said, “Who is this?”  
“A time traveler. Oh yes ‘how do you know that Sherlock?’” Sherlock said, imitating a high pitched mocking voice “Well John, you see, this man has placed an old blue telephone box on the street outside, there was no equipment there and he couldn’t have carried it there in the time it took for me to walk downstairs. He also knew who I was- though I’m not surprised at that, we have a reputation now. And, the box is smaller on the outside.”  
“You and Vincent- what is it with you and Vincent and ‘It’s smaller on the outside?!” The doctor sounded frustrated but held an amused look on his face.  
“The what?” Mrs. Hudson and John said at the same time. Sherlock had never seen that happen but was amused nonetheless. The mysterious man and Sherlock both grinned.  
“Now, come along darling. Whoops, sorry, force of habit.” The doctor sighed and turned to lead the band outside.  
John grinned to himself. “This is all insane.” he muttered.  
Sherlock shot him a glance. John.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you say something?”  
“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just interested in you and this strange man you seemingly have just met and you’re running off with. Never mind! Here’s your wrench!”  
“Thank you very much, John Watson! Doctor Watson. John. Ah, that’ll never grow old. I just love addressing people you know more about! But anyways, we really must be going. She needs repairs.”  
“Would you mind terribly if I brought my companion with me? He’s quite level headed and wouldn’t be a bother. I find he’s useful too.” Both men looked at John, one with excitement and curiosity and the other with a flicker of fondness and a hint of a smile around his mouth.  
The Doctor nodded and smiled, John sighed and joined the merry procession, eyeing the mysterious new man. Sherlock noticed John’s scepticism and offered John a small, comforting half-smile. With that, the three men set off; the sociopath, the ex-army doctor, and the strange man who called himself Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter today
> 
> Let us know what you want written in comments and we will get on it!
> 
> Please share this with pals!


End file.
